


I lik the dik

by majesticduxk, Whit Merule (whit_merule)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bad Poetry, Bondage, Crack, M/M, Memes, Multi, Somnophilia, Spanking, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whit_merule/pseuds/Whit%20Merule
Summary: This is what happens when Gabriel gets bored while his favourite human toys are sleeping. Or, this is what happens when letzi prompts me with the 'lik the bred' meme and Gabriel's oral fixation.... and then my brain wouldn't stop churning them out. and majesticduxk joined in.Utter, utter crack.





	1. In which Gabriel is immortal and bored

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Letzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letzi/gifts).



my name iz gabe  
and wen its nite  
and sam or deen  
is sleepin tite  
i creep below  
the covers thik  
i unzip jeans  
i lik the dik


	2. revenge of the deen

my naem is deen  
i had enuff  
cos gabriel  
think him so tuff  
i bind him down  
with angel powrz  
put vibe in butt  
and leev for hourz


	3. intervenshun of cas

my naem is cas  
and wen i no  
that my B F  
has bound my bro  
i flap right in  
i capture deen  
i tie HIM down  
i lik the peen


	4. sam joyns in

my naem is sam  
i must say that  
my bro and gabe  
both is a brat  
so wen i find  
they is tied down  
i smack those butts  
i go to town


	5. the nice one

my naem is gabe   
this drive me mad   
i coll for cas   
i look reel sad :(  
he say okay!  
he iz 2 nice ;)  
… wait, wat he do?  
he fetch the ice?!!! :O :O :O


	6. evil cackles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter helpfully contributed by majesticduxk

my naem iz cas  
my brother deer  
he calls to me  
he haz no fear  
I let him think  
that I will help  
then I use ice  
to make him yelp


	7. totes voyeur

my naem is sam  
i sit rite bak  
an watch as cas  
go on attak  
he say gabe must  
share with the class  
i joyn the gaem  
we lik that arse


	8. dean out

my naem is… deen?  
i not real sure  
my dik is spent  
my butt is sore  
in subby space  
i flote reel deep  
thank fuk, at last  
i get sum sleep


	9. cuddlez

my naem is cas  
an wen i see  
my favrite deen  
passed out on me  
i carry him  
into his bed  
curl up with him  
and kiss his hed


	10. cuddlez for all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter courtesy of majesticduxk

my naem is sam  
in bed at night  
i hold my flok  
i hold them tite  
n wen they try  
to move away  
i put them bak  
and bak they stay


	11. AND BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fem!sam sabriel au

my name iz gabe  
i no need sleep  
so wen my sam  
is sleepin deep  
i get so bord  
(i can’t help it)  
i wake her up  
i lik the clit


End file.
